Précieuse
by Lorelei-no-Yume
Summary: Deuxième étage... 3ème porte... Cette petite phrase peut sembler anodine. Cependant, c'est pourtant elle qui va entrainer un incroyable tournant dans la vie de quelques mages que le destin a soigneusement sélectionnés...


Précieuse

Commençons notre histoire, voulez vous ? Tout a débuté, comme à l'habitude des grands évènements, un jour ordinaire. Dans le royaume de Fiore, alors qu'une jolie après-midi s'annonçait, la petite ville de Magnolia s'endormait calmement à la suite de repas fastueux. Seule une bâtisse restait active à cette heure de la journée, la fameuse guilde Fairy Tail, plus forte et compétente guilde du Royaume. Là, les mages riaient toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'alcool calmait les esprits échauffés d'un inévitable sommeil.

C'était dans ce bâtiment que dormait un mage, les bras sous la tête, affalé sur une table. On pouvait se demander comment faisait il pour trouver du repos dans tout ce brouhaha… Mais bien qu'il dormait calmement, ce n'était pas pour longtemps…

Le jeune homme sursauta, arraché à sa somnolence. Il se redressa et papillonna des yeux, mécontent et surpris d'être réveillé avec tant de brusquerie. Il regarda la main qui venait de frapper la table avec une vivacité qui l'avait réveillé, avant de remonter son regard le long du bras de l'inconnu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une imposante poitrine avant de, finalement, rencontrer le visage de la jeune fille.

Les yeux cyans de la femme le perçaient froidement, le percutant de reproches dans les orbes de ses yeux. Un sourire voulu doux s'inscrit sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, légèrement crispé et vraisemblablement faux.

« Grey » dit-elle avec un ton doux, mais étrangement réprobateur.

Il papillonna des yeux une seconde avant de lancer un regard faussement rempli d'incompréhension à la femme aux yeux bleus. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il n'était absolument pas prêt à répondre à ses attentes, aussi douloureuses en soient les conséquences.

« Mira ? » murmura t-il en callant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils, mécontente de son jeu, elle tapota ses doigts sur le bois et s'assit sur la table, se penchant vers Grey. Elle essayait – vainement – d'installer une proximité fraternelle entre eux, histoire de faire pencher le mage de son côté, de l'obliger à se plier à ses demandes.

« Grey, c'est un jour de fête… Pourquoi ne pas participer à ce concours ? C'est plus amusant si tout le monde y mets du sien… Non ? Et puis, tu tiens très bien l'alcool… N'est ce pas ? Tu es un participant dangereux… »

Grey leva les yeux vers le visage angélique de la mage transformiste, tentant d'analyser ses paroles avec objectivité. Elle bluffait, cela se voyait dans le clignement de ses yeux, bien trop répétitif et bien trop rapide.

Il se leva, très lentement, laissant à Mirajane le temps d'assimiler son geste, et commença à s'éloigner. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'un concours de boisson, et le fait que ce soit Mirajane qui lui en parlait ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

Mirajane lâcha un petit soupir navré, elle avait vraiment besoin de la participation de Grey. Ainsi, elle usa de sa dernière arme, celle qui devait être infaillible : le plan ''N''.

« Mais Natsu y participe… Ce serait dommage qu'il gagne haut la main… » Murmura t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, pensivement.

Grey se stoppa, agacé. Cette simple phrase le faisait tiquer. C'était désagréable de se savoir aussi facilement manipulable et faible face à son ennemi de toujours. C'était même insupportable. Le mieux était de partir immédiatement et d'échapper au plan maléfique de Mirajane la démone, d'ignorer son commentaire.

Mais non, Grey fit volte-face en enlevant sa chemise, déterminé, comme toujours lorsqu'il était question de défier « le barbecue ».

« J'arrive. »

Sa chemise tomba avec légèreté sur le plancher de bois, dévoilant son torse, bizarrement pâle alors qu'il était découvert la plupart du temps. Il regarda Mira qui lui souriait chaleureusement, tentant sûrement de s'innocenter de son probable futur crime.

Certains mages qui avaient assisté à la scène souriaient narquoisement devant le choix de participation du jeune homme, félicitant mentalement Mirajane de ses talents de manipulatrice. D'autant plus que Grey Fullbuster n'était pas une victime facile.

Le jeune homme se tourna donc vers une table au centre de la guilde. Celle-ci accaparait l'attention de beaucoup de mages puisque autour d'elle était assise une tripotée de personnes, impatientes de participer au concours – dont les règles étaient encore inconnues à Grey.

Celui-ci s'installa sur un banc non sans lancer un regard mauvais à Natsu – qui lui tentait de faire participer sa coéquipière.

Kanna se leva, frappant la paume de sa main sur la table, comme Mirajane l'avait fait plus tôt, afin d'attirer les regards et l'attention de tous les mages.

« Très bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Prenez vos verres et préparez vous ! » Ordonna t-elle d'une voix claire.

Mirajane passa ensuite, déposant une bouteille pleine devant chaque mages participant, à savoir : Grey, Natsu, Kanna, Gajeel, Macao, Wakaba, Elza et Juvia.

« Le gagnant du concours aura à boire pour les deux mois à venir… » Susurra doucement Mirajane, placée derrière Kanna.

Les neuf participants se regardèrent, tentant de prévoir le déroulement du concours pour chacun. Ce petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Kanna s'écria, avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix :

« C'est parti ! »

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en attrapant précipitamment sa bouteille qu'elle plaqua sur son embouchure. Le liquide ambré descendait dans sa gorge sans interruption, laissant les autres participants abasourdis face à cet empressement. La brune leur jeta un regard noir, leur précisant ainsi qu'ils devaient se mettre à boire s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre.

Les concernés attrapèrent leur bouteille et versèrent dans leur verre, un fond d'alcool.

Le mage de glace ne se souciait même plus d'être un minimum distingué et buvait directement à la bouteille. Il aurait bien aimé abandonner pour rentrer chez lui avant de risquer un sérieux mal de crâne le lendemain, mais son principal adversaire tenait, encore et toujours. Grey grommela, avant de se verser une rasade de liquide dans la gorge. Il était déjà à sa quatrième bouteille et malgré les mines éméchées de ses camarades, personne ne déclarait forfait. Même Juvia, assise à ses côtés, continuait à boire, sans cesser de le regarder ingurgiter litres après litres, séduite par cette vision qu'elle avait de si près.

Le cri très enthousiaste de Kanna résonna dans la salle, faisant ricaner Macao et Wakaba qui lorgnaient sur son décolleté sans aucune discrétion, complètement saouls.

Le mage de glace frappa sa bouteille, enfin vide, sur la table avant de crier :

« Une autre ! »

Des petites mains se posèrent sur ses bras, attirant son attention alors que Mirajane posait une nouvelle bouteille devant lui. Juvia entoura ses petites mains autour des biceps du jeune homme, frottant sa poitrine contre la peau nue du brun. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, rapide et bref, sans se noyer dans le bleu de ses yeux ou sans se perdre à la vue de son décolleté exagérément plongeant. Il ne pouvait pas céder à cette tentation.

« Monsieur Grey ne devrait pas… Ce n'est pas bien… » Dit Juvia, les yeux hagards.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu devrais te stopper, tu as l'air en sale état.

- Juvia ne peut pas ! Juvia veut rester avec Grey-sama ! »

La mage d'eau s'effondra ensuite sur l'épaule de Grey, telle une masse. Le brun la secoua doucement, tentant de la réveiller, tout du moins de la sortir de cet état.

« Juvia est K.O ! » s'écria Kanna en sautillant sur son banc, laissant une vision lubrique de sa poitrine en mouvement aux deux anciens à ses côtés alors que la barmaid posait devant Grey une nouvelle bouteille.

Grey soupira avant d'installer la tête de Juvia sur la table pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas plus, tout en faisant attention à ce que sa position soit confortable. Il attrapa la nouvelle bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Foutu caleçon sur patte ! J'ai presque fini ma bouteille ! Tu vas perdre tronche d'igloo ! Je m'enflamme ! Ramène toi ! » Hurla Natsu, brandissant sa bouteille à bout de bras.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil rapide au mage de feu avant de retourner à sa boisson pour l'ignorer. Le mage de feu s'enflamma, littéralement. Son corps se couvrit de flammes incandescentes et il poussa un cri de rage.

« Toi, l'enfoiré ! Je vais… » Hurla t-il avant de se faire assommer par une Elza saoule et en colère.

Tu ne contrôle pas tes flammes, imbécile ! Tu vas tous nous faire cramer ! »

Le dragon ne put rien répondre, envoyé dans les nuages par Elza et son coup de poing d'une efficacité qui forçait l'entendement. Le rire de Kanna se répercuta dans la pièce lorsqu'elle s'écria :

« Natsu est K.O ! »

Grey faillit recracher entièrement sa boisson. Natsu ? Déjà ? Il était impressionné par la « force de persuasion » que la mage chevalière utilisait pour calmer les esprits les plus turbulents.

Le mage jeta un coup d'œil à la carcasse de son ami, et admis qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever avant un bon moment.

Il se leva, posant sa bouteille sur la table et dit d'une voix calme :

« J'abandonne et je rentre. »

Sur ce, il se détourna et attrapa sa chemise sur le sol avant de l'enfiler partiellement, ne faisant pas attention aux plaintes des mages qui participaient encore.

« Attends Grey ! »

L'intéressé se retourna pour découvrir une Mirajane à demi pliée sous le poids de Juvia. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants avant de demander :

« Tu ne voudrais pas la ramener ? Elle est vraiment trop lourde pour moi ! »

Grey arqua un de ses sourcils. Il le sentait mal, ce plan. Surtout que ce soit Mirajane Strauss, l'entremetteuse démoniaque prête à tout pour former des couples, qui le lui demandait.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait déjà posé Juvia dans ses bras et avait plaqué un sourire angélique sur son visage.

« Vas-y ! Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer ?

- Mais… Hé », s'écria t-il alors qu'il était poussé à la porte comme un vulgaire fauteur de troubles. « Hé ! Stop !»

Trop tard, les lourdes portes de la guilde venaient de se fermer dans son dos, comme si elles ne pesaient rien.

Le brun resta pantois quelques secondes, la mage d'eau lovée dans ses bras qui semblait… ronronner. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient sans grande conviction à la chemise du mage et un sourire béat était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Grey entendit vaguement un « Elza est K.O ! » derrière lui, à travers les lourdes portes de bois, mais il n'en était pas certain. Aussi, il ne tenta pas de vérifier, très peu intéressé par le destin proche de sa coéquipière.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'option qui s'offrait à lui, d'ailleurs, une seule n'était acceptable : il devait porter la jeune femme jusqu'à chez elle afin de pouvoir rentrer, et se coucher. Le mage soupira, Mirajane était vraiment une manipulatrice de première.

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de la mage, avant de se mettre à avancer, non sans lâcher un soupir las. Heureusement pour lui, Fairy Hills n'était pas très éloigné de la guilde et s'y rendre était simple comme bonjour.

L'air frais de l'automne faisant frissonner Juvia, qui ne portait presque rien sur elle. Simplement une robe bleu, fendu sur les côtés jusqu'au cuisse et qui ne couvrait pas grand chose de sa poitrine. Grey remarqua qui lui manquait une chaussure, laissant son pied droit apprécier la température ambiante.

Il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu perdre son escarpin alors qu'il arriva devant le bâtiment de Fairy Hills.

Il posa Juvia sur ses pieds, la soutenant toujours alors qu'elle était prête à tomber, puis Grey poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans plainte, lui permettant de savourer pleinement la chaleur de l'intérieur.

« Juvia… Juvia ! Réveille toi et dit moi où est ta chambre !

- Hum ? » Lâcha-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux, tentant d'y voir plus clair.

- Ta chambre ?

- Deuxième étage… 3ème porte… » Lui annonça t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

Monter les escaliers fut un calvaire pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, Juvia Locksar ne se montrait pas conciliante, elle refusait apparemment de rester éveillée plus de dix secondes pour l'aider dans son ascension. Ensuite, Grey était à demi ivre et n'était pas en pleine fonction de ses moyens. Enfin, lorsque la demoiselle menaçait de tomber, elle collait sa poitrine contre l'épaule du jeune homme, créant de ce fait une énorme distraction

Juvia, vacillante, épuisée et saoule conservait toujours cette stupide attraction qui influençait un peu Grey. Un peu. _Juste un peu_.

Enfin, il arriva le deuxième étage. Le mage de glace se dirigea vers la droite, comptant les portes, cherchant une petite différence qui lui indiquerait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Grey arriva devant une cloison, semblable à toutes les autres et sans se poser plus de question, il la poussa. Il finit dans une pièce sombre, pas très accueillante.

Grey n'y voyait pratiquement rien, ne distinguant que des formes imprécises. Mais peu lui importait, il voulait seulement coucher Juvia pour être tranquille. Alors, sans plus de délicatesse que nécessaire, il la posa sur une forme qui semblait être un grand lit double.

« Mhnn. » gémit Juvia, en s'accrochant sans grande conviction au doigts de Grey.

L'homme tenta de dégager sa main, mais la jeune femme tira sur celle-ci jusqu'à la poser sur le matelas. Juvia l'invitait à ce coucher, il savait très bien qu'elle voulait le piéger. Sa main testa, c'était bien un lit, moelleux et un véritable appel à la tentation. Non pas pour la mage allongée sur le matelas – pas au point où il en était – mais parce qu'il crevait de fatigue.

Alors, chose surprenante et original, il s'allongea, ne se souciant pas de Juvia et de son esprit légèrement envahissant, se laissant à la seule chose qui l'animait à ce moment. Dormir. Se reposer. Cesser de réfléchir, de rester éveillé. Dormir.

C'est ce qu'il fit, se plongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi était-il réveillé ? Et ce, d'une humeur exécrable ? Grey Fullbuster avait toujours été un homme mal en point le matin, ça s'appliquait aussi ce jour-là, bien que le terme matin ne pouvait être confirmé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était allongé ? Il avait l'impression qu'il était là depuis une éternité, bien que rien n'ait changé par rapport au moment où il s'était couché. Peut-être cela faisait-il quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, il ne pouvait rien affirmer.<p>

Grey se demandait ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne captait aucun bruit, aucune distorsion sonore. Rien. Rien qui aurait pu le perturber. Il soupira, abaissa sa cage thoracique en vidant tout l'air de ses poumons et tenta de se rendormir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint, c'est à ce moment là qu'il senti.

Juvia.

La jeune femme venait juste de frémir contre son flan, imperceptiblement, parcourant sa peau de frisson glacé. Il devait bouger. Et vite. Se mouvoir et fuir cette créature avant qu'elle ne s'éveille et qu'elle ne l'emprisonne.

Grey ne pouvait pas se permettre de voir ses yeux bleus. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il allait se faire dévorer, et sans protester. Pire, il allait vouloir se faire dévorer.

Il se décala, doucement, tentant de ne pas faire bouger la mage d'eau, s'écartant de son étreinte abyssale, pleine de promesses et de désirs. Bouger, partir, s'enfuir. Vite.

Trop tard.

« Hum ? »

Ce simple gémissement venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Il l'avait réveillé. Elle était consciente. Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la pièce, troublé jusqu'à maintenant par leurs respirations.

« M…sieur Grey ? »

Il était cuit. Il allait devoir s'expliquer, sans lui sauter dessus, sans se perdre dans son étreinte abyssale. Il ne pouvait pas, la tentation était grande parce qu'elle était attirante et parce que c'était… Elle, Juvia.

« Juvia ? »

Il l'entendit soupirer de fatigue. Tout n'était pas perdu, il avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir sans fracas. Il fallait juste qu'elle se rendorme, qu'elle pense à un rêve. Alors, il se figea, tentant de se faire oublier.

La mage gémit derechef, s'agrippant à sa chemise. Sa chemise… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas enlevé ? Elle offrait à Juvia une excellente prise sur sa personne. Grey se maudissait intérieurement.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de vitesse, il pourrait s'éclipser sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre et de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'incroyable force que Juvia employait pour le maintenir contre elle, il avait sous-estimé sa poigne.

Juvia passa une jambe au-dessus de celles du mage, la maintenant fermement appuyée contre le matelas. Le souffle de cette dernière effleura, avec un peu trop de sensualité, la gorge du jeune homme. Il eut l'impression qu'un démon l'égorgeait, lui infligeant une punition douloureuse pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

« Monsieur Grey… »

Là, le doute n'était plus possible, elle était bien lucide et réveillée. Alors pourquoi ne le lâchait-t-elle pas ? Pire, elle se pressait encore davantage contre lui, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi elle était avec lui dans un lit double. Peut-être le savait-elle ? Grey crût s'étrangler avec son propre souffle à la possibilité qu'elle ait pu le duper. Etait-elle parfaitement consciente lorsqu'il l'avait mené ici ? Cette théorie s'affinait à mesure que Juvia faisait glisser ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. La bonne calculatrice qu'elle était, sûrement accompagnée de Mirajane, avait évidemment préparé son coup pour qu'il se retrouve prisonnier.

Juvia passa ses bras autour de la nuque du mage de glace et releva son visage vers le sien. Grey ne discernait que sa silhouette sombre, mais il sentait le regard un peu coupable de la jeune femme sur lui. Regrettait-t-elle de le pousser à bout ? De le coincer dans ses bras ? Grey espérait que oui, mais se saurait déçu si ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait séduite, il s'était laissé berné facilement. Mais tant pis, ce qui était fait était fait, et la plantureuse Juvia s'offrait à lui. Alors… Pourquoi pas ?

Grey lâcha un soupir. Il se résignait, il savait que cela ne serait pas sans conséquence, que Juvia n'était pas la fille d'un soir. Mais il était un homme, et il avait certain besoin non assouvis depuis longtemps. Alors, pourquoi ne pas se laisser tenter ?

La jeune femme semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de la part de son « ami ». Elle n'en avait pas fait assez pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait ? Juvia commençait à s'inquiéter devant le manque apparent de réaction. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait s'excuser et s'enfuir suite à cette douloureuse humiliation, Grey commença à parler :

« Juvia, bordel… »

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien répondre dans la pénombre elle ne distinguait que sa silhouette et ne captait aucune de ses expressions. Elle finit par lui dire, d'une toute petite voix :

« Juvia est désolée. Juvia pensait que… Que Monsieur Grey serait d'accord. »

La jeune femme retirait doucement ces mains du cou du jeune homme. Mais alors qu'elle allait rompre le contact entre eux, Grey attrapa ses poignées. Il déglutit difficilement et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

« Juvia… Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un faible « oui », incertaine de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et Juvia arrêta de respirer par automatisme. Elle avait l'impression… Elle avait l'impression qu'un radieux brasier prenait place dans sa poitrine, que son cœur souhaitait s'envoler de sa poitrine en brisant ses côtes. Enfin, des lèvres fraîches étaient posées sur les siennes, tant attendues, d'une douceur sans pareille. Les pensées de Juvia devinrent incontrôlables et son esprit sembla s'annihiler. Elle lâcha un soupir, incapable de quoi que ce soit, transportée bien trop loin pour revenir sans turbulences. La jeune femme succombait à cette délicieuse émotion qui la traversait, et ne se souciait même plus de ses actes.

Juvia s'abandonnait entièrement à cette passion qui la dévorait, cette passion qui vibrait dans ses entrailles et qui se tordait dans son corps. Elle ne sentait plus, ne voyait plus. La jeune femme avait l'impression que son corps entier se liquéfiait, qu'elle n'avait plus d'enveloppe corporelle.

Grey se retourna, plaçant Juvia sous son corps. La jeune femme agrippait la nuque de son amant, griffant ses larges épaules sous la violence des émotions qui l'assaillaient. Ce n'était qu'un baiser mais un baiser représentait tellement… Jamais elle n'avait attendu aussi longtemps un tel moment, et voir ce rêve, ce fantasme se réaliser lui procurait un tel amas de sensations que la mage élémentaire peinait à respirer.

Grey pressait leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, s'agrippant à Juvia comme à un précieux diamant dont il venait de faire l'acquisition. La robe de la jeune femme se tordait entre ses doigts, sans se déchirer alors qu'elle était douloureusement torturée par les mains brusques du mage de glace. Il embrassait Juvia avec une envie qu'il ne pouvait réfréner à présent, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour retirer sa chemise et se retrouver torse nu contre la généreuse poitrine de Juvia. Il discernait vaguement la lueur de désir dans les prunelles de la jeune femme il savait que le même éclat apparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Juvia… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque, mais la consonance de celui-ci se répercuta dans la pièce, une sorte de déclaration implicite qu'il laissait flotter dans l'intonation de ce petit mot. Il regarda la mage dans la pénombre, et ne vit qu'une masse noire parmi le noir. Cependant, chacun de ses sens semblait décuplé dans cette noirceur et tout chez Juvia lui parvenait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était troublée, il sentait sa respiration saccadée contre sa gorge, qu'elle était émue, ses mains tremblotaient contre ses flancs, et qu'elle était heureuse, son coeur battait contre le sien avec une force insoupçonnée.

Un autre baiser fut échangé, plus doux, plus tendre, plus maîtrisé. Ils reprenaient possession de leurs corps, l'afflux de sentiment qui les avait traversé se calmait pour devenir quelque chose de plus régulier, de plus délicat. Ils profitaient maintenant pleinement de la présence de l'autre, ne s'arrêtant plus au tourbillon déstabilisant du premier baiser mais trouvant beaucoup plus dans cette étreinte.

Les amants se découvraient mutuellement, par des caresses timides, des tendres et longs baisers, chacun prenait son temps pour apprécier la présence de l'autre, et bien que l'envie de ne devenir qu'un soit bien présente, elle était cachée en sourdine sous une épaisse foule de sentiment. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de se presser. Le temps, il en avait maintenant que chacun était prêt.

Grey se sépara des lèvres de Juvia pendant quelques secondes. Pendant ces quelques secondes, il observa avec envie cet innocent visage teinté de tendresse. Il laissa son pouce parcourir le délicat tracé de sa pommette et, silencieusement, il renoua ses lèvres aux siennes. Leurs soupirs satisfaits se mélangèrent délicieusement alors que leurs deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre dans une même envie.

Grey se débarrassa de son bas. Juvia ne tentait même pas de se déshabiller et de changer de position, elle était comblée ainsi, les bras autour de la nuque de son bien-aimé, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes. Son amant commençait à s'impatienter, presque curieux de découvrir les courbes de la jeune femme Grey déboutonna lentement le devant de la robe que portait la jeune femme. L'homme découvrait sa peau nue avec émerveillement. Ses doigts caressaient la chair de la jeune femme aussi douce que de la soie, alors que sa robe glissait lentement sur ses épaules. L'étoffe lourde de son vêtement caressait délicatement ses hanches, ne demandait qu'à être abandonnée. Juvia décolla ses mains du corps de son amant et envoya valser son habit sur le sol où il s'écrasa avec un léger bruissement.

Maintenant vêtue de ses sous-vêtements, la jeune femme n'hésita plus à repartir dans une folle étreinte passionnée. Elle laissa ses lèvres rejoindre celles de son amant pour qu'une ardente exaltation les submerge.

Alors que le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme se retrouvait au sol et que Grey enroulait ses bras avec plus de force autour de cette frêle enveloppe, il se produisit une étonnante chose. Une étonnante et surprenante chose.

« Bon Dieu ! »

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur une imposante carrure armée. Le faisceau de lumière qui venait du couloir surprit les deux amants qui poussèrent un cri commun et qui furent obligé de fermer les yeux. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Grey de réagir : il fit glisser Juvia jusqu'au sol et se cacha à la vue de l'indiscret inconnu, derrière le lit. Juvia poussa un petit cri surpris lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouva presque nue devant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Immédiatement elle se couvrit de sa robe qui jonchait le sol et plissa les yeux vers l'étranger dans l'espoir de saisir un détail sur son identité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel ! » Cria le jeune homme à l'inconnu, passablement irrité.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles que la voix tonitruantes de son interlocuteur résonna dans la pièce, basse et grave, véritable signe de sa colère.

« Grey… Qu'est ce que tu fais à Juvia ? »

Grey s'était figé, il avait reconnu cette voix claire dès les premiers mots. Et regrettait maintenant son existence, tant il savait que sa souffrance serait intense. Pourquoi Elza Scarlet se trouvait-elle dans la chambre de Juvia ?

La rousse tâtonna le mur, à la recherche d'un interrupteur qui lui permettrait de se confronter directement au fauteur de trouble, sans blesser Juvia. D'après les gémissements qu'elle avait entendu, ce que lui faisait Grey devait être très douloureux. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune fille se faire molester sans réagir !

La rousse appuya sur le bouton et la lumière inonda la pièce.

Pivoine.

C'était la couleur qu'avait prise le visage de la chevalière. Les joues colorées comme un coquelicot tout juste éclot, elle regardait avec confusion et surprise la scène figé devant ses yeux. Grey et Juvia, maladroitement enlacés, presque nus tous les deux, tentaient de se cacher derrière le lit. C'était cause perdue puisque le meuble était relativement bas et qu'ils semblaient tout deux statiques, incapables de bouger face à l'effrayante mage.

Elza poussa un glapissement paniqué avant de plaquer une main tremblante devant ses yeux. Elle recula jusqu'à buter contre la porte entrouverte qu'elle ferma ainsi dans un claquement. A ce moment, la rousse s'immobilisa, la main toujours levée sur son visage. Incapable de déterminer ce qu'il devait être fait dans ces situations là, elle parla d'une vois tremblante et aigue :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Surtout pour ce genre de chose !

- Hein ? Mais c'est la chambre de Juvia ! » s'écria Grey.

Elza, surprise, tenta un regard vers le mage en écartant ses doigts. Elle reprit immédiatement sa position initiale en criant :

« Mais habillez vous, bon sang ! »

* * *

><p>La situation était gênante. Pour tout le monde.<p>

Grey, Elza et Juvia se trouvait sur le canapé installé dans cette vaste chambre aux murs bordeaux. Cette chambre qui s'avérait être celle de la mage chevalière.

« Alors Monsieur Grey s'est trompé de chambre… »

Elza, qui n'avait pas décoloré, hocha placidement la tête.

« Oh. »

Il s'était trompé. Elza lui avait indiqué que la chambre de Juvia se trouvait deux pièces à côté, sur la gauche. Pourtant, il avait été sûr d'avoir suivi les instructions de la mage élémentaire à la lettre. Grey se tourna vers la bleue, incertain du chemin sur lequel il s'aventurait, pas sûr non plus de vouloir poser cette question.

« Mais, Juvia… Tu m'avais bien dit au deuxième étage, la troisième porte ? »

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard outré où il crût voir une lueur assassine. Jamais Juvia ne lui avait accordé de tels yeux et ce regard manqua de le faire tomber de son fauteuil.

« Pas du tout. Juvia a dit à Monsieur Grey : deuxième étage, première porte. » Répondit-elle nerveusement.

Grey regarda Juvia, ne trouvant rien à répondre face à ce mensonge. Un silence épais pris place dans la pièce. La discussion se passait entre les deux amants, Elza était bien trop occupée à réfréner les images qui lui revenaient en tête et qui ne cessaient de la faire rougir.

« Juvia… »

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Elle fixa ses yeux sur ses genoux en tripotant nerveusement le tissu de sa robe, bien décidée à ne plus rien dire qui pourrait aggraver son cas.

« Juvia, pourquoi as-tu menti ? »

La jeune femme se tendit, toujours plongée dans l'intense contemplation de sa robe.

« Juvia a menti ? » demanda Elza en entrant soudainement dans la conversation.

La jeune femme détourna le regard, montrant le dos à ses deux camarades. Ils étaient en train de découvrir le pot aux roses, et cela ne lui convenait absolument pas.

« Juvia… » commença doucement Elza, sur le ton de la réprimande. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Oui, c'est vrai ! » explosa soudainement la jeune femme. « C'est vrai, Juvia a indiqué la chambre d'Elza à Monsieur Grey ! Mais c'est parce que le lit de Juvia est trop petit pour deux, et Juvia ne voulait pas que Monsieur Grey puisse s'enfuir facilement. Oui, Juvia a manipulé Monsieur Grey, depuis le début. »

Grey et la mage chevalière étaient bouches bées.

« Tu n'étais pas saoule ?

- Non. Juvia est faite d'eau, elle ne peut pas être saoule, l'alcool se dissipe trop rapidement. » avoua-t-elle, gênée et nerveuse.

Le jeune homme se senti vexé, ce n'était pas plaisant d'être manipulé par la femme qui vous faisait de l'effet. Certes, il s'en doutait, mais il pensait simplement qu'elle avait juste saisi une bonne occasion. Mais de là à tout prévoir depuis le début… C'était désagréable…

« Juvia est désolée. Mais Juvia ne pouvait plus attendre. » lui déclara-t-elle placidement.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se leva, ne jetant même pas un regard à l'homme qui faillit être son amant et sortit de la chambre. Non sans claquer la porte.

Elza poussa un soupir, sentant déjà une lourde humidité s'installer dans l'atmosphère, prémices de la pluie. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, étudiant curieusement le visage de Grey.

« Tu ne vas pas la rattraper ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le jeune homme la regarda, surpris. Comme si jamais il n'avait pensé à cette éventualité.

« Non. Je devrais ? »

Pour toutes réponses, la rousse hocha des épaules. Après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, de toutes façons, elle n'était pas sûre que déranger Juvia maintenant fût une brillante idée. Elle laissa donc à Grey le choix de sa décision.

La jeune femme se laissa couler dans le canapé, fatiguée par tous ses changements au cours de sa journée. Les visions qu'elle avait eues n'avaient pas été très agréables, aussi s'étira-t-elle en lâchant :

« Ah, quand Mirajane l'apprendra ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Grey pour se tourner vers elle, le dos tendu.

« Elle ne l'apprendra pas. Jamais, ne pense même pas à dire quelque chose à cette colporteuse.

- Elle ne l'apprendra pas ?

- Elle ne l'apprendra pas. »

Elza fronça les sourcils face à cette affirmation un peu trop impérieuse à son goût. Elle se redressa, le buste droit, le regard direct.

« Alors, dis moi, pourquoi elle ne l'apprendra pas, Grey ?

- Puisque tu ne lui diras rien…

- Et pourquoi ça ? Mirajane est mon amie, je peux tout lui dire.

- Elza tu ne… »

Sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres devant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme. Bon sang ! Dans quel pétrin était-il encore ? Grey déglutit difficilement, et demanda doucement :

« Elza, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, satisfaite de ce retournement de situation. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, une moue sur le bord de la lèvre, presque impressionnée par son pouvoir de persuasion.

« Je ne dirais rien, mais à une condition… »

Elle se pencha vers l'avant, une idée brillante à l'esprit, tellement brillante que Grey crut la voir danser lugubrement au fond de ses yeux.

« Tu vas m'aider, Grey. »

* * *

><p><em>Le lendemain…<em>

Y avait-il un intérêt à traîner la guilde sans avoir l'intention de boire, de se battre ou de parler ? Non. Aucun, surtout si on considérait que Grey avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

Il restait sur un banc, vacillant, perdu dans ses pensées, faisant courir ses doigts sur la table tel un rêveur. Personne n'était venu lui parler depuis le matin – bien que son équipe lui ait adressé un bref bonjour – tous déguerpissaient dès lors que l'aura sombre qu'il dégageait se faisait trop envahissante. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Juvia pour avoir un peu de compagnie, elle le boudait depuis qu'Elza les avait découvert.

En réalité, Grey réfléchissait.

_« Tu vas m'aider, Grey. »_

On lui avait confié une mission à laquelle il ne pouvait pas faillir. Sa tranquillité et la possibilité d'une vie amoureuse étaient en jeu, c'était important. Donc, il ressentait le besoin de réfléchir à une stratégie correcte et minutieuse, refusant de foncer tête la première. Il se mit à chercher à un plan, fermant les yeux quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un moment, Grey poussa un long soupir en se levant. Il avait trouvé. Il se dirigea donc lentement vers Elza, lui indiquait d'un signe de tête qu'il devait lui parler seule. La jeune femme s'écarta donc de son équipe et rejoignit Grey près de la porte d'entrée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et indications avant que Grey ne fasse volte-face et sorte, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

><p>Le froid caressait agréablement la peau nue de ses avant-bras. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel grondait, bientôt prêt à déverser un torrent de pluie.<p>

Grey déambulait tranquillement dans la ville, une cigarette accrochée au bord des lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait un peu de temps devant lui.

Sa mission était spéciale. Et plutôt simple à comprendre. Elza lui avait demandé de faire venir Gérard jusqu'à Magnolia et « _qu'il tombe à ses pieds_ » pour reprendre les termes exactes qu'elle avait employés. Il devait donc jouer l'entremetteur.

Grey grogna à cette constatation. Pourquoi n'avait-t-elle pas demandé cela à Mirajane ? Elle était bien plus douée et compétente pour ce genre de choses. Lui, il n'avait aucune expérience, c'était évident, s'il en avait, la femme qu'il désirait ne le bouderait pas. D'ailleurs, cette situation commençait à l'énerver.

Pourquoi Juvia lui faisait-elle la tronche alors qu'elle l'avait manipulé ? C'était complètement absurde ! C'était plutôt à elle de courir pour se faire pardonner et certainement pas à Grey ! Il avait essayé de lui parler, mais la jeune femme avait simplement continué de regarder devant elle, sans jamais lui répondre. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un petit soupir avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. C'était tout. Et c'était trop peu.

Grey tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, sentant qu'il allait s'énerver et se mettre à crier sur le premier passant venu. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux, le goût âpre de la cigarette brûlait agréablement sa gorge. Il s'étira un peu, aspira encore un peu de fumée, avant de finalement se mettre à sourire. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à Juvia maintenant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il devait trouver une excuse potable pour que Gérard arrive en ville.

Que devait-il lui dire ? Que c'était son anniversaire ? Non, il devait sûrement savoir que c'était le 22 avril, et pas en plein automne. Lui dire qu'Elza avait un problème ? Il valait mieux éviter, il risquerait de débouler ici comme une furie et de tout détruire. Lui dire qu'une petite fête se préparait ? Ca aurait été bizarre, c'était Mirajane qui s'occupait de ça, habituellement. Alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément à la façon de faire venir Gérard, il arriva à destination.

Grey se trouvait face à un petit bar de quartier, pas très éloigné de son appartement. Souvent, lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il venait boire un coup ici, appréciant le fait qu'il soit continuellement peu fréquenté. Personne ou presque ne se déplaçait pour venir ici. Il fallait dire que la nourriture était clairement dégueulasse et que la boisson était à peine mieux. A part pour le whisky, que le gérant avait de meilleur : une boisson tourbée, colorée et chaude.

Le mage de glace lâcha sa cigarette à moitié entamée et l'écrasa sous le talon de sa botte. Ensuite, il passa la large porte de vieux bois usé et se dirigea directement au bar. Il s'accouda au meuble et demanda au gérant :

« Un whisky et le lacrima-vision. »

Le barman le regarda une seconde, surpris de voir l'un de ses consommateurs nocturnes en plein jour, avant de finalement se retourner pour saisir une vieille bouteille en verre. Il récupéra un verre sous le comptoir et y versa une grande rasade de liquide. Il posa ensuite le récipient plein en frappant le verre sur le bois d'un coup sec, renversant ainsi quelques gouttes sur le bar.

« Le lacrima est offert à tous les consommateurs. C'est la porte à côté des toilettes. »

Grey hocha la tête, attrapa le verre entre son pouce et son index et le vida entièrement dans sa gorge. La brûlure de l'alcool dans son gosier le saisit entièrement et il se figea quelques instants. La saveur du liquide se glissait lentement sur celle de la cigarette et formait ainsi une délicieuse impression de bien-être. Grey esquissa un sourire heureux en passant la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour recueillir les derniers restes de la boisson et se leva en déposant quelques joyaux au gérant. Rasséréné par les vapeurs de l'alcool qui commençaient à l'apaiser, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme jusqu'au fond de l'établissement. Là, c'est avec assurance qu'il ouvrit la porte juxtaposée à celle des toilettes et qu'il s'y engouffra.

Dans cette minuscule pièce recouverte de bois, se trouvait une énorme boule transparente, imposante, posée sur un socle de bois, au centre d'une petite table. Du bout des doigts, Grey caressa la surface lisse et transparente du lacrima et, immédiatement, une lumière opalescente emplie la boule. Un clavier chiffré apparu. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un morceau de papier soigneusement plié où était inscrit huit chiffres. C'était le numéro de Gérard, qu'il avait demandé à Elza avant de partir. Il leva sa main vers la surface du verre avec appréhension et tapa les huit chiffres demandés. Il devait être anxieux puisqu'il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Il était tenté d'abandonner. Après tout, que risquait il ? Mirajane ne pourrait rien lui faire… Si ? La simple pensée qu'il se retrouve avec une Juvia enceinte aux premiers rapports puis marié avec celle-ci dans la semaine _grâce_ à Mirajane lui fit abandonner toutes idées de fuite. Si Mirajane savait quelque chose, il pouvait dire adieu à Juvia et à sa tranquillité.

Il n'eut d'ailleurs plus le temps d'y songer, puisque le clavier disparut et la boule devint entièrement noire, ronronnant doucement. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière vive traversa le lacrima et une image apparue.

Gérard avait les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait le visage qui venait subitement d'apparaître dans l'objet magique, se demandant pourquoi – diable ! – il était là. Leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre et aucun n'avait dit un seul mot, trop surpris. Grey ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait dire, qu'elle était sa mission il était troublé par ce visage qui venait d'apparaître si soudainement. Il avait la bouche sèche, les mains moites, le cœur tremblant encore des vapeurs de l'alcool, le brun était perdu. Ils ne surent combien de secondes étaient passées à juste se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, comme ça. Mais finalement, le criminel finit par lâcher, d'une voix enraillée et anxieuse :

« Grey ? »

De l'autre côté du lacrima, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Grey passa une main tremblante sur son visage livide. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler au sol à tout moment. « _Ne pas, abandonner, ne pas abandonner_ ». Il savait que ce serait forcément bizarre d'appeler Gérard lui-même, il ne savait pas y faire en relations humaines et l'anxiété de ne pas savoir quoi dire ce faisait sentir : Grey ne se sentait pas bien.

« Je… Elza m'a… Non, j'ai… En fait, nous… Non plus… » Grey fronça les sourcils, cherchant une formulation adaptée. « Il… Bon, Gérard, il faut que tu viennes à Magnolia. Le plus tôt possible. »

Son interlocuteur se rapprocha du lacrima en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Grey ? Elza n'a rien ?

- Elza se porte comme un charme ! Mais il faut que tu viennes à Magnolia. C'est important. »

Gérard resta silencieux une seconde avant de répondre :

« Pourquoi ?

- C'est important, vient juste, ne pose pas de questions, je t'expliquerai tout, plus tard. »

Il sembla réfléchir une seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de dire :

« Bien, je passerai faire un saut à la Guilde dans la soirée avec Meldy…

- Non, viens directement chez moi. Seul. Ça ne nous concerne que nous. »

Le criminel arqua un sourcil surpris, il prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que venait de dire Grey, allait rétorquer quelque chose, puis finalement se ravisa et demanda son adresse. Grey la lui dicta en l'accompagnant de quelques indications, puis il coupa la conversation sur des salutations très brèves.

Le mage ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il avait déjà réussi cette épreuve mais le plus dur restait à faire. Dès qu'il fut calmé, il rentra immédiatement chez lui pour préparer la visite de son invité.

* * *

><p>Le ciel déposait sur la ville un lourd manteau de pluie et trempait quiconque osait poser un pied dehors.<p>

Juvia trottinait à travers toute la guilde depuis cinq bonnes minutes et ne trouvait pas la trace d'un Monsieur Grey. Elle était montée à l'étage, avait écumé les lits de l'infirmerie et même les étagères du garde-manger. Mais rien de rien, pas un cheveu brun à l'horizon. Atterrée par cette réalité, elle finit par s'échouer près d'Elza, sur un banc de l'établissement.

« Juvia croit que les Dieux la détestent. »

Elza qui mangeait une pâtisserie sucrée aux fruits rouges la regarda bizarrement. Après avoir complètement ingérer la bouchée de son gâteau, elle demanda doucement :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Juvia ? »

La mage d'eau secoua doucement la tête, pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien d'important, avant de préciser :

« Déjà, Juvia est surprise par Elza alors que son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Ensuite, Juvia était en colère parce que Monsieur Grey avait découvert sa manipulation et… C'est insensé, mais Juvia était en colère alors Juvia l'a ignoré alors que Monsieur Grey venait lui parler. Enfin, maintenant que Juvia a décidé de discuter avec lui, Monsieur Grey a disparu. Les Dieux sont contres Juvia… »

Elza laissa échapper un petit gloussement en regardant la jeune femme se désespérer. Elle finit par lui dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera… Avec toi, Grey ne sera certainement pas rancunier… »

La jeune femme lâcha un petit soupir. Elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait présenter ses excuses lorsque une illumination la gagna. Elle se leva brusquement en affirmant :

« Juvia va voir Monsieur Grey ! »

Elza attrapa immédiatement son bras, avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui murmurer :

« Non, pas maintenant il est occupé.

- Occupé ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé un petit service… Tu devrais attendre ce soir pour passer chez lui. Il y sera sûrement. Il m'a assuré que ce sera fini dans la journée. » Lui répondit-elle, un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres.

Juvia fronça les sourcils avant de finalement se rasseoir, elle souhaitait poser des questions auxquelles Elza ne répondit qu'à moitié.

* * *

><p>Grey tisonna encore une fois le feu dans sa cheminée, ne sachant pas vraiment si son logement était à une température acceptable pour un humain normal. Lui qui était insensible au froid, il savait que son appartement aux murs de pierres n'était pas particulièrement chaud. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait ne pas avoir de visite, il ne savait jamais si son invité allait supporter la température de son habitat. Par précaution, il tentait tout de même de réchauffer son salon.<p>

Après s'être occupé de sa cheminée, il regarda par la fenêtre, encore une fois. Le soleil se couchait derrière un filet de nuages, donnant une couleur presque sinistre à l'atmosphère humide de cette après-midi pluvieuse. Le brun n'aimait pas la pluie, il n'aimait surtout pas se faire mouiller. C'était désagréable et chaud, trop chaud. Comme son salon à présent, réchauffé par la chaleur naturelle du feu et des bougies parfumés que Mirajane lui avait offertes à l'occasion de son anniversaire. « _Au cas où tu aurais un invité spécial et que ton logement ait besoin d'une odeur… moins animale_ » avait-elle dit avec un sourire, comme le faisait toujours Mirajane. C'est exactement ce genre de situation aujourd'hui, et il remerciait maintenant l'immaculée de son présent qui chassait – effectivement – son odeur particulière.

Grey se détourna de sa fenêtre et s'assit dans son canapé, préparant son discourt. Il pensait à la façon dont il allait exposer les faits lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit : il devait servir un verre à Gérard, peut-être serait-il plus enclin à l'écouter ainsi. Immédiatement, il se leva, ouvrant les placards avec empressement, ne trouvant que des bouteilles vides dans ses rangements, pestant contre sa fâcheuse manie de picoler régulièrement. En désespoir de cause, il s'élança vers sa salle de bain et ouvrit un placard au hasard. Par un heureux tour du sort se trouvait ici une vieille bouteille.

Grey n'en crût d'abords pas ses yeux, puis, suite à la surprise de cette découverte, décida de tester ce breuvage, sans savoir où il se l'était procuré. Il débouchonna la bouteille et en prit une gorgée.

Il crût qu'il brûlait. Dès que le liquide avait inondé sa gorge, celle-ci s'était allumée en un prodigieux brasier douloureux. Grey écarta bien vite cette boisson de ses lèvres, pris d'une quinte de toux, et regarda son étiquette. « _Rhum Géranium _» était-il marqué. Ah, ça y était, il se souvenait, il avait reçu cette bouteille en récompense pour une de ses missions, dans la mer Indienne, au sud-ouest de Fiore.

Enfin bon, cette boisson ferait l'affaire pour Gérard. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait déjà cotonneux suite à cette unique gorgée, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu mal. Les pensées de Gérard n'auront pas de mal à aller en accord avec les siennes, avec une boisson aussi convaincante.

Il repartit donc dans son salon, il déposa deux verres sur sa table basse et y créa quelques glaçons. Le brun posa la bouteille sur le meuble avant de reprendre position dans son canapé. Alors que la chaleur du salon titillait désagréablement la peau du jeune garçon, il ôta sa chemise pour la poser sur l'accoudoir. Grey s'apprêtait à patienter un long moment alors qu'on toqua à la porte.

L'homme se leva immédiatement, d'un mouvement sec et un peu maladroit, avant de se diriger vers sa porte. Une pointe d'angoisse remontait dans son ventre maintenant qu'il allait se confronter à Gérard. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, prit une courte inspiration et l'abaissa avant de faire coulisser la porte.

Gérard se trouvait là, la tête recouverte d'une cape ruisselante de pluie, le regard inquiet. Il n'attendit même pas que le brun l'invite à entrer et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Grey resta un instant devant la porte, un peu ébahi avant de finalement se rendre compte de son air idiot et de refermer la cloison. Il se tourna ensuite vers Gérard qui avait simplement abaissé sa capuche.

« Salut… » lâcha Grey, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

Tu voulais me parler. » déclara le criminel, un peu froid.

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Tu peux laisser ta cape ici, passons dans le salon. »

L'invité se débarrassa de son vêtement trempé avant de suivre Grey qui disparaissant dans une pièce. Le salon était lumineux, copieusement éclairé par les bougies et le feu de cheminée. Alors que Grey s'avançait vers sa table pour leur servir un verre, Gérard restait figé à l'entrée de la pièce, circonspect. Il fixait la pièce avec un intérêt curieux et tracassé.

Grey lui tendait son verre lorsqu'il lui demanda :

« Grey. Tu comptes me faire ta déclaration ? »

Le brun se figea, regardant l'autre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Gérard attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait alors que Grey le fixait d'un air ahuri.

« Hein ? » cria-t-il.

Le mage de glace se recula précipitamment, troublé, comme brûlé par la question du criminel. Pourquoi Gérard pensait-il cela ? Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Il regarda son invité. Son invité le regarda. Ils se regardèrent. Au bout d'une certain moment, Gérard lui lâcha :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments. Je suis flattée que tu ais sorti le grand jeu pour moi, mais si tout ce tu avais à dire, je vais y aller. »

Le grand jeu ? Le regard de Gérard se fixa sur le torse nu de son hôte avant de glisser sur le reste de la pièce. Par automatisme, le brun suivit ses yeux et s'affola en découvrant que le feu de cheminée et que les bougies n'avaient pas la même signification pour lui que pour Gérard.

Ah. D'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il était con…

* * *

><p>Grey avait dû dissiper le malentendu rapidement, promettant à Gérard qu'il ne comptait absolument pas se confesser, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Le brun avait supplié son invité de rester puisqu'il montrait maintenant quelques réticences.<p>

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait touché à leur verre. Grey et Gérard se regardait depuis de longues minutes déjà sans échanger un mot. Il fallait que Grey se dépêche, la nuit était tombée et il avait promis à Elza que ce serait fini avant la fin de la journée. Il devait trouver un moyen rapide et efficace pour qu'il abaisse ses défenses et cours dans les bras de la mage chevalière. D'ailleurs, il avait ce moyen, c'était le liquide ambré dans la main du criminel. Il suffisait juste qu'il le boive d'un coup sec, sans hésitation et ce serait plus facile.

« Donc… Comment va ta guilde, Gérard ? » commença Grey.

- Elle va bien. Mais je ne crois pas que-

- Ah ! C'est merveilleux ! » le coupa Grey. « A ta santé ! » cria-t-il en levant son verre avant de faire glisser le breuvage dans sa gorge, cul sec.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour le faire boire, c'était absurde mais il espérait que ça soit efficace. Et comme la première fois, la brûlure intense se fit ressentir immédiatement. Grey s'accrocha à son accoudoir pour s'empêcher de tousser ou de faire quoi que soit qui puisse trahir de sa souffrance. Ce fut donc une quinte de toux qui lui indiqua que Gérard l'avait suivi, le brun avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer à ne laisser échapper aucun son.

Au bout d'un moment où Grey fixait son invité alors qu'il calmait sa toux, le mage de glace reprit la parole, la voix enraillée :

« Je voulais te parler d'Elza… »

Immédiatement Gérard se raidit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Rien, rassures toi. Elle va bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Grey se reversa un verre, faisant de même pour le criminel, bien que celui-ci ait désapprouvé d'un regard. Ce qui n'arrêta nullement Grey qui se saisit de son verre avant de continuer :

« Elle va bien mais elle souffre…

- Comment ça ?

- Calme toi Gérard… Elle ne souffre pas physiquement… En fait, voilà : Elle m'a demandé de te parler… Que je t'explique… »

Gérard fronçait les sourcils alors que Grey ne savait pas vraiment comment attaquer dans le vif du sujet.

« Elle t'aime Gérard. Et elle en a marre d'être ignorée. »

Un étrange mélange d'émotion naquit sur le visage de Gérard : de la gêne et de la satisfaction, un peu d'incompréhension aussi, tout cela était plutôt étrange à voir sur son visage. Il resta silencieux en regardant Grey, attendant qu'il développe.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à être aussi amical sans qu'elle n'en pâtisse. Elle ne veut plus que tu sois loin d'elle… Pour être plus clair, elle t'aime et veut que ce soit réciproque et partagé. »

Grey espérait avoir été clair, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans un très long discours incompréhensible et avait préféré une courte explication. Alors qu'un silence épais prenait place entre eux, Grey trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide, espérant que Gérard ne le suive. L'alcool amène toujours à faire beaucoup de chose…

« Je vois… » Finit par dire Gérard. « C'est Elza qui t'a envoyé… »

Grey hocha la tête avant que le criminel ne se saisisse du verre devant lui et ne le vide dans sa gorge, emmenant ainsi une seconde quinte de toux où il prit quelques couleurs. Il se coula ensuite dans le canapé avant de dire d'une voix reveuse :

« C'est bizarre qu'elle ne me le dise pas elle-même…

- Ca ne te surprend pas.

- Non. » Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir. « D'une certaine façon, je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas… Mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus directe, plutôt que de passer par toi.

- Je crois qu'elle avait peur de te voir fuir… »

Gérard hocha la tête, sentait l'alcool libérer ses premiers effets.

« Tu fais vieux, Grey… »

Le brun ricana en se lovant davantage dans son fauteuil, lui aussi un peu atteint pas l'alcool. Ils lâchèrent tout deux un soupir commun avant que Grey ne dise :

« Ah, les femmes… »

Ils opinèrent tous les deux de la tête en souriant.

« Tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec Elza… Tu l'aimes aussi, non ? »

Gérard le regarda, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, l'esprit à moitié embrumé. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment résistant aux vices de l'alcool et cela se faisait sentir. Autour de lui, le monde tremblotait, il avait chaud et ce que lui disait Grey lui semblait lointain.

« J'aime Elza… »

Il hocha la tête, une intense béatitude venait se lover dans son ventre, apaisant les inquiétudes qui n'avaient cessé de l'assaillir. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table, se versa un autre verre, l'ingurgita d'un coup avant de se lever, la gorge douloureuse. Le monde t'intubait autour de lui, mais Gérard l'ignora. Il dit d'une voix rendue forte par l'alcool :

« J'y vais ! »

Grey le regarda partir en peinant à aligner deux enjambées correctes. La porte s'ouvrit, l'humidité de la journée entra, puis le bois claqua et le calme revint. Ça y était, il l'avait fait, c'était maintenant à Elza de se débrouiller.

C'est ainsi qu'il se resservit un autre verre pour maintenant réfléchir à comment régler le problème « Juvia », puisqu'elle continuait délibérément de l'ignorer.

« Fichue femme… »

* * *

><p>Il était trempé, ses cheveux goûtaient sur son front, son maillot était entièrement mouillé. Il avait l'impression d'être incroyablement lourd, autant à cause de l'alcool que de la pluie. Cependant, il pressait le pas, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le temps, il lui avait filé entre les doigts pendant sept ans et bien plus encore après, à cause de son idiotie. Il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser fuir davantage.<p>

Ses bottes gonflées d'eau chuintaient sur le sol pavé. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et ne voyait pas bien où il avançait, aussi, il lui semblait qu'il allait chuter à chaque instant. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même la pluie qui claquait sur son crâne. Ne sachant pas trop où il allait, il savait juste qu'il y allait pour retrouver sa bien-aimée. Son instinct finirait forcément par le mener jusqu'à elle.

Au détour d'une ruelle, il prit un temps pour se repérer et se rendit compte avec ravissement qu'il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la résidence de la femme de ses désirs. Il se mit à avancer plus vite, avec plus d'empressement. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il était impatient, plus il se dépêchait. Il espérait réellement qu'Elza soit dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de lui parler immédiatement.

Il finit par se mettre à courir, bien qu'instable sur ses jambes. Il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif. Dès qu'il vit les lumières du dortoir féminin, il accéléra à son maximum, presque tenté d'utiliser la magie pour y arriver plus vite. Chaque enjambée lui semblait plus lente que la précédente, il ne cessait d'accélérer, presque à sa limite.

Devant la porte de l'établissement où il arriva avec fracas, il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entra. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Dans le salon à gauche de l'entrée, il vit Levy lever les yeux lorsqu'il passa, surprise de le voir, lui – un homme. Gérard ne prit pas le temps de la saluer et attaqua directement la montée des escaliers, répandant de l'eau boueuse à chacun de ses pas. Sa montée fut pénible, sa démarche était incroyablement alourdie, son regard et son sens de l'équilibre vacillaient. Son souffle peinait à être régulier, Gérard n'arrivait pas à aligner deux inspirations convenables.

Il fut tenter de se séparer de ses bottes gorgées de liquide mais estima que ça lui prendrait plus de temps qu'il ne s'en donnait.

Arrivé en haut, il se précipita vers la troisième porte sur sa gauche, certain qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de sa dulcinée tant il y venait régulièrement. Ou tout du moins, tant il passait la regarder à sa fenêtre lorsqu'il était dans le coin.

Là non plus, il ne toqua pas à la porte et l'ouvrit avec empressement, sans se poser aucune question.

Elza se trouvait bien heureusement là. Elle sortait de la salle de bain, les lèvres humides et l'haleine mentholée. La rousse était en train de se faire une queue de cheval, vêtue d'un ensemble bordeaux, prête à se coucher.

Elle le regardait, ébahie par son arrivée soudaine. Lui, il s'avança d'un pas sur la moquette de sa chambre, laissant une flaque derrière lui. Il claqua la porte d'un mouvement sec. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, Elza ne dit rien, elle ne trouvait d'ailleurs rien à dire. Elle ne demanda pas à Gérard pourquoi il était là, elle le savait. Grey avait réussi ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Il fit un autre pas, plus assuré, plus maîtrisé, puis s'immobilisa, dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe. Tel une statue, il observait Elza de ses grands yeux brillants de désirs, laissant sa stature goutter sur le sol.

« Gérard… » Souffla-t-elle, comme soulagée.

L'intonation délicate de sa voix courut sur la peau de l'homme, caressant sa chair comme il n'aurait pu qu'en rêver et fit naître en lui le désir de se presser. De ne plus attendre davantage.

Gérard franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse. Son visage s'inclina vers celui de la mage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la jeune femme. Peut-être Gérard prononça-t-il le prénom de son aimée, il ne le savait pas. Cependant, ce baiser, ce premier baiser plein de fougue et de maladresse, il se promit de ne jamais l'oublier.

Une délicieuse sensation parcourait leurs corps à l'unisson, les faisant trembler d'un même mouvement. Tous deux se pressaient contre les lèvres de l'autre, comme s'ils tentaient de se partager leurs âmes, leurs enveloppes corporelles. Les mains glissaient sur la peau, les sens s'intensifiaient, les respirations se mêlaient. Une tendresse langoureuse saisissait leurs âmes, les piégeant dans un continuel flot de soupir et de délices.

Elza, engourdie dans un état second, attrapa le col de l'homme pour l'obliger à se pencher davantage vers elle afin de savourer avec plus de liberté ses délicieuses lèvres. Ses mains à lui se contractaient contre le tissu de la jeune femme – de la soie, fragile et délicate – menaçant de le déchirer à tout moment. Mais rien n'importait à ce moment, rien à part eux, même pas un fastueux bout de tissu.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s'agrippaient frénétiquement à la chevelure trempée du mage, y glissaient, y coulaient. Elza s'accrochait à Gérard comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si son existence même était compromise si ses lèvres quittaient les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de sens à ce sentiment compulsif, mais pourtant, elle n'en était pas rassasiée. Elle en voulait encore. Elle aimait ce premier baiser qui sentait l'alcool et le dentifrice, elle l'adorait.

Gérard se sentait merveilleusement étourdi, les lèvres pressées sur celles d'Elza alors qu'il assouvissait ce désir longtemps refréné. Chacune de ses inspirations l'enivrait du délicieux parfum que dégageait la rousse, sa peau lui permettait d'accéder à cette chaleur singulière qu'elle semblait émaner en permanence. Il était à sa place, là où il devait être. Contre ses lèvres.

Les deux mages se serrèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, comme si la soudaine angoisse de voir disparaître l'autre venait de se manifester. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'essoufflèrent et s'embrassèrent encore.

Gérard pressa sa bouche sur celle de la femme avec un peu plus de force avant de tenter de se séparer d'elle. Mais Elza ne se laissa pas faire tout d'abord, rapprochant son visage de celui de son amant chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'écarter, il était hors de question de laisser ces lèvres si vite.

Ils prirent plusieurs minutes à réellement se séparer, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se détacher, Gérard dû se débattre pour essayer de se restreindre à cette douce étreinte. Et Elza finit par se résigner à écouter parler son amant.

Il la garda contre lui, son regard plongé dans le sien. Et dans un souffle rapide et chaud, il lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu es la chose la plus _précieuse_ sur cette Terre… Ne me laisse jamais plus être un idiot. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, avant de renouer leurs lèvres dans un interminable baiser. Un baiser qui avait goût d'alcool et de dentifrice, lui aussi. Mais peu importait, c'était leur _précieux_ baiser.

* * *

><p>Grey n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. La nausée au bord des lèvres, il s'allongea en regardant avec mépris la bouteille qu'il venait de finir. Qu'elle idée de boire pour réfléchir ! Plus il avait réfléchi, plus il avait bu, plus il s'était engourdi et plus il avait réfléchi. C'était un incroyable cercle vicieux qui n'aurait jamais pris fin sans le manque de poison, Dieu merci ! Malheureusement, le fond de la bouteille était arrivé très tardivement et il était dans un état déplorable, incroyablement vaseux.<p>

Pour ajouter à son malheur, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Puisqu'il n'était pas du tout capable de se lever, aussi cria-t-il à son impromptu visiteur :

« Entrez ! »

Après quelques secondes de silence – où le visiteur dû hésiter – le grincement familier de sa porte se fit entendre et le bruit de la pluie contre les pavés fut plus clair. Un pas trottinant avança jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne découvre la tête de l'inconnue dépasser du haut du canapé.

« Monsieur Grey ? »

L'homme avait le regard hagard, affalé contre ses coussins.

« Ah, Juvia… Viens par là… »

La jeune femme regarda l'homme quelques secondes avant de faire le tour du canapé pour pouvoir se pencher à sa hauteur. Quand elle y arriva, Grey attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui d'un coup sec. Juvia tomba à ses côtés dans un glapissement de surprise, sur le bord du sofa. Là, elle se figea, un peu gênée et trop surprise de se retrouver dans les bras du brun alors qu'elle venait s'excuser.

« Monsieur Grey sent l'alcool…

Sûrement… » Répondit-t-il, pas très clair.

La jeune femme osait à peine respirer. Que devait-elle faire ? Ce n'était pas correct de rester ici et de profiter de l'étreinte de son bien-aimé alors qu'il était saoul et incapable de réfléchir à leur situation. Elle venait s'excuser et elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il l'écouterait, mais de là à ce qu'il ne proteste pas…

« Monsieur Grey va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'endormait à moitié.

Grey grogna en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Chut… Ne dis plus rien et reste… » Marmotta-t-il.

Sur ce, il pressa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme avant d'enfouir son visage dans la mer de ses cheveux. Alors, Juvia se dit qu'il y avait bien d'autres moments pour s'excuser ou pour discuter. Et que rien ne valait cette étreinte brûlante à l'odeur d'alcool. Leur _précieuse_ étreinte.

* * *

><p>Kanna stoppa sa descente des escaliers et haussa un sourcil, circonspecte. Elle regarda le sol, puis la porte entrouverte par laquelle passaient quelques gouttes de pluie, puis encore une fois le sol. La jeune femme fixa ensuite ses yeux sur Levy qui arrivait munie d'une serpillière et qui alla fermer l'entrée. La lectrice, sans avoir remarqué Kanna, commença ensuite à nettoyer les tâches de boue, un étrange sourire niais aux lèvres, comme si elle venait d'apprendre une très agréable nouvelle. Mais là n'était pas la question, l'entrée était couverte de boue.<p>

« Levy… C'est quoi ce bordel ? » S'écria la brune en pointant le sol d'un rond de l'index.

La jeune femme leva subitement les yeux de sa tâche, un peu surprise, avant d'afficher un grand sourire en lui disant :

« Ah, Kanna, salut ! C'est Gérard qui est venu rendre visite à Elza…

Gérard ? » Ne put s'empêcher de répéter la brune, un peu hébétée.

La plus petite fée hocha la tête, avec toujours le même sourire béat accroché aux lèvres.

« Viens m'aider au lieu de traîner, on va nettoyer tout ça ! »

_Fin_


End file.
